Tartarus Champion
by Christmascookie26
Summary: Thinking Percy is planning an uprising against Olympus, so they banish him down in Tartarus. Hurt and angry Percy sides with Kronos and they go up against Olympus. Along the way Kronos reveals some shocking news, and Percy becomes Tartarus champion. This story is in honor of Couplesaroundme for being there for me through my stories. Better than it sounds, I promise.
1. Chapter 1

**Here goes another one of those stories where Percy becomes evil. But I promise it will be different. Just continue reading, and review. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters rick riordan does. **

Chapter 1: How it started

Percy (POV)

We finished the Giant War, I defeated Gaia single-hand, and all of the 7 was alive. We found out about Calypso, and we helped Leo get her off her island.

It has been around 3 months sense then. The horrible memories of Tartarus still burned in my memories whenever I closed my eyes. Annabeth seemed to be recovering, but I was still have troubles.

Speaking of Annabeth, me and her were growing apart lately.

I haven't been spending so much time with her cause I'm busy with Hephaestus who was helping make the perfect ring, so I could propose to Annabeth. I also did a quest for Athena to earn her approval, and I was successful.

I was currently on my way to invite Annabeth one a date for tomorrow, the same time the ring will be ready, then I will propose to Annabeth.

As I was walking, I noticed people were giving me spiteful looks. They glared, shook their heads in shame at me, one even spit at me. What is with everyone today.

I also noticed the my friends were completely ignoring me. Maybe Annabeth would know what's wrong.

I was heading to the Athena cabin, when I heard some noises in the woods. I became curious, and looked to see what the sounds were.

I was frozen when I looked to see a familiar head of blonde curls, with another guy. Annabeth was backed up against a tree, the guy was pressing his body against hers. They were in a heated make-out session, moaning through their lips.

"A-Annabeth!" I demanded. She looked up surprised. "Percy." she said exasperated, out of breath from kissing.

"What are you doing?" I demanded. She looked at me angrily.

"Only what you've been doing to me!" she replied angrily.

"What have I been doing to you!" I yelled back.

"Like you don't know." she yelled, before storming off, the guy in pursuit.

I was mad, no beyond mad. I was furious.

How dare she do this to me.

I stormed to go get her, when my path was blocked by Jason, Frank, Leo, Piper, Hazel, Thalia, and Nico.

"What are you guys doing?" I asked.

"I can't believe you of all people would do that." Jason snarled. What?

"I thought you were different." said Piper.

"Annabeth loved you, I can't believe you would something like that to her." Frank growled.

"You don't deserve to breath." Leo said.

"I can't even call you my cousin." said Thalia.

"I no longer consider you a cousin." said Nico.

Hazel didn't say anything, but her eyes said it all.

"I don't know what you guys are talking about." I said mad and confused. They rolled their eyes.

"Don't play innocent with us." snarled Thalia.

Suddenly their was a bright flash, and the Olympians appeared. Athena looked mad, and Poseidon looked shameful.

"HOW DARE YOU CHEAT ON MY DAUGHTER!" Athena screeched, Zeus held her back from lunging at me.

"What! I never cheated on Annabeth." I defended.

"We also know that you have been planning on going against Olympus. We found these in your cabins." Zeus said holding up map of Olympus and notes in a different language. Those were mine, but I was using them to figure different ways Gaia was planning on attacking Olympus, not going against them.

"Their not what you think-" I began, but Ares came up behind me and bound my hands and gagged me. They flashed back to Olympus, but the entire camp along with the Romans were there looking confused.

Ares chained me in front of the Olympians in front of their thrones. The half-bloods were on the sides, muttering.

"You are all here cause we are here to pass judgment against Perseus Jackson with…treachery, treason, and planning an uprising against Olympus, also cheating on the daughter of Athena." Zeus announced. Murmurings were heard throughout the crowds. Zeus silenced them.

"Now all you think Percy Jackson should be banished, raise your hand." my heart shattered as everyones hand went up. Artemis was glaring at me, probable cause she thought I cheated on Annabeth. My dad was looking at me shamefaced, like he couldn't believe his own son would do this.

"It is decided that…Perseus will spend the rest of his days in Tartarus." Zeus bellowed. My eyes widened in fear. Not that place again.

Annabeth, knowing what it was like, ran up to Zeus.

"I know be broke my heart, and betrayed us. But I know what Tartarus is like, even he doesn't deserve that." Annabeth tried to reason. But Zeus wasn't listening.

"any last words, sea scum." Zeus spat. I nodded, Ares took the gag out of my mouth. As I looked at all their faces, I was filled with unbelievable rage.

"I won't try to prove my innocence, you guys won't listen anyway." I began. "You are all foolish to think I would plan an uprising against you, my fatal flaw is loyalty I would never go against you guys. I have no idea why you think I would cheat on Annabeth, the love of my life, the one I would fall into Tartarus for. But sense this doesn't matter to you, I will say. The next time you need my help, the next time you are threatened, I will not be there to save you. The next time Kronos, or Gaia plan to over throw you…..let's just say I will be the one leading their army's. I will be the one to tear Olympus apart brick by brick. I will be your downfall" I said deadly calmed, which made everyone in the room uneasy.

"Hades you may take him." Zeus allowed. Hades grabbed me by the arm, and flashed to the pit. I gazed at the seemingly endless hole, fear etched my heart but I did not show it.

"Good bye nephew." Hades said sorrowfully, then pushed me in the hole still chained. I fell into the darkness. I wanted to scream and cry but I bit my tongue until it was bleeding instead.

Days later, I finally saw the bottom rushing toward me. As I fell, one of the chains became loose. I pulled off my body, and aimed for a cliff near my left. I threw the chain, it bounced off the rocks, I saw a dead treethe edge and threw the chain again. But this time the chain latched onto one of the dead branches. I swung toward it, I braced myself as my body hit the cliff below. The air was knocked out of me, and I almost let go of the chain. But I somehow held on, and slowly climbed up, using the chain like a rope, until I was on the edge of the cliff.

But I was greeted by the site, of thousands of monsters snarling at me. I recognized the minotaur, alecto what is she doing here, the chimera with his mom Echidna, and many more. But in the front of them all stood….Kronos and Tartarus.

"Um…Hi guys." I greeted getting to my feet. "Treaty anyone." I offered weakly.

Kronos stepped forward, he no longer had lukes body. But he somehow managed to get a mortal body, how I have no clue. He had his scythe in hand. I closed my eyes, waiting for him to rack the horrors on my body.

But I was surprised when instead, he hugged me.

"Did I miss something?" I questioned. He laughed.

"I heard what happened in Olympus. They banished you here for something you did not do." Kronos said. "I know how that feels."

I was staring at him in disbelief. "Wh-ho-who-whe-I'm confused." I stated. Kronos laughed again.

"Yes, I will explain everything to you. Follow me." he starting walking away, and I hesitantly followed. He led me deeper into Tartarus, memories haunted my thoughts and I winced. Finally we came upon a huge castle like structure. The monsters followed, talking amongst themselves, almost like regular people. Besides the fact that if you insulted one, they would rip you to shreds.

Kronos led me in a room where we could talk alone, Tartarus followed us in.

I sat on a chair, "Okay, not that I'm not happy or anything but why are you guys beings nice to me and not ripping me to shreds?" I asked/demanded.

"Well Perseus get comfortable, cause this is a long story." Kronos said.

**Hi people, if you want to know why Kronos and Tartarus are being nice to Percy, then stay tuned. And I will get back to you guys. **

**See ya**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow I was surprised when I got 3 reviews in the first 10 minutes I published this story. It was surprising, but I'm extremely happy. So I decided to update again, sense you guys are soooo nice. **

**I hope you enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters. Rick Riordan does.**

_Previously on Tartarus Champion….._

_Kronos led me in a room where we could talk alone, Tartarus followed us in. _

_I sat on a chair, "Okay, not that I'm not happy or anything but why are you guys beings nice to me and not ripping me to shreds?" I asked/demanded. _

"_Well Perseus get comfortable, cause this is a long story." Kronos said. _

"Now you know about the story where I ate my kids, they lived in my stomach, Zeus saved them yada yada yada." Kronos said, Percy nodded. "Well that's not true. It began when I got married to Rea, I loved her she loved me, so we had children. You see when me and Rea had our children, I actually loved them. I played with them, taught them how to fight, read, I educated them. Soon they started to prefer me over Rea. Rea being the mother, got jealous. She wanted them to love her, like they loved me. She became over come by jealousy and formed a plan. One day, Rea secretly fed me my kids besides Zeus. She told Zeus I had intentionally eaten all his brothers and sisters. I usually kept my scythe locked away, but Rea unlocked it and told Zeus to get me to barf of his siblings and chop me up into pieces. Zeus fed me a mixture of mustard and wine, so I regurgitated my kids. Once I figured out what Rea had done, it was too late. Zeus chopped me up with my own scythe and put my remains in Tartarus. The children in my stomachs knew of Rea's treachery, so they planned on getting rid of her. But Rea erased all their good memories of me, and replaced them with bad ones. So they told the story, until it became well known amongst people. People think of me a bad guy because I ate my children. But they do not know the real story. Last year when I was reforming. I was overcome by anger and grief. If I won the war, I was going to try and give my children back their memories so they may not hate me anymore. I wanted my children back but you, Perseus, got in the way, I tried getting rid of you. But it never worked, so I ended up getting defeated. And my kids hate me more than ever." Kronos finished.

I looked at him astonished. I never thought that he was framed, and that he really loved his kids. I felt immensely guilty. I was one of the ones who stopped him from getting to his kids.

"So I want revenge on Rea and to get my kids back, you want revenge on those campers and minor Olympians. I think we can help each other." Kronos said with a wicked gleam in his eyes. He mey have been good once, but their was still a piece of evil in there from being so lost in anger, bitterness and grief all these years.

I smirked evilly, getting revenge would be nice.

But what about my fatal flaw? Well I'm loyal to whoever is loyal to me.

"I accept"

**I know it's short, but it explains everything. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hiyo! You guys are so nice, thanks. I'm going camping tomorrow, YAY!**

**So I better get this story going. I don't intentionally know how long this story is going to be, I just go with the flow. So yeah. I usually-sometime-occasionally do long chapters. Well on with the story. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own characters. Ricky does. **

15 years later…..

Percy (POV)

Ever sense I agreed with Kronos, I've been training down in Tartarus. I got rid of Riptide, too many memories. I know have two twin sword, Titanium and Platinum, now I'm more skilled with them then I ever was with Riptide.

I sent Riptide to the ocean to my father..er….ex-father. I disowned him in my earlier years.

Kronos with his freaky time powers was able to keep me looking 18 years old, said I have more potential young.

I was in the middle of fighting a group of Telkines, when Kronos stepped in the room. He looked like he had something urgent to say. So I hurried and finished off the Telkines, and jogged over to him.

"Hello Perseus how is my favorite grandson." Kronos joked.

"Call me Percy, and don't call me grandson makes me sound young. Grandpa." I retorted jokingly.

"You are young, and don't call me Grandpa. Makes me sound old." replied Kronos.

"You are old."

"No I'm not."

"You are…..thousands if not millions of years old."

"Ugh point taken."

They laughed at their quarrel.

"So is there something you want to talk to me about?" I asked. Kronos nodded, and ushered me to follow him. He led me to a room, there Tartarus was waiting for us.

I bowed to Tartarus. "Rise." he said, and I obeyed.  
"Now Percy, you have shown much potential over the years. Courage, bravery, skills, loyalty. So I've decided….that I want you to be my Champion." Tartarus said, I looked at him shocked.

He wanted me to be his champion. ME!

"Do you accept?" Tartarus asked, I nodded fervently "Of course." he grinned.

"Then I give you the blessing of Tartarus." he said, he put a hand on my forehead and chanted a couple words. I felt immense pain grow through my pain, but I stayed silent.

Rule number 1: Never show fear or pain.

My back burned, and I felt something grow. I forced myself to not go unconscious. Finally the pain subsided. And I let out the breath I didn't realize I was holding.

I looked behind me and was surprised to find black wings darker than Tartarus it's self. I flapped them experimenting.

"Cool." I said awe-struck.

"Yes, you also have a couple new powers from me. You can control and summon Greek Fire, you can control monsters and make them disintegrate just by snapping you fingers, and my personal favorite you can turn into a dragon." Tartarus listed.

I stretched out my hand and concentrated, I saw a ball of green fire spring my palm. Greek Fire.

"That is seriously awesome." I exclaimed.

"Now you must train with your new powers. Also, how is your progress on your water powers?"

I smirked. I made the water molecules in the air squeeze together and it formed an ice dagger out of my hand. I vapor travel around the room. I concentrated on the water molecules in a harpy and it burst into dust. I showed a couple more.

Tartarus looked at me approvingly. "good."

"Now continue training Percy, in 5 year we will be ready for the uprising." Kronos smirked evilly. I mimicked his smirk. I can't wait to see the looks on their faces. Percy Jackson is coming, and nothing can stop him!

I left the room. Tartarus and Kronos act like family with me. Tartarus is like a nice uncle, and Kronos is my grandpa. I have a weird bloodline.

I saw a group of monsters waiting for me by the entrance. I noticed the Minotaur, Alecto, Echidna and Chimera, Kelli, and a couple other monsters I defeated. Surprisingly, we forgave each other and became friends.

"Whoa where did the wings come from?" asked Mini, my nickname for the Minotaur.

"Your looking at Tartarus's new champion." I said.

"Awesome." said Mini giving me a fist bump.

"Wings make you look so much….sexier." said Kelli, ever sense we became friends she has been trying to hook up with me.

Trying.

But I keep thinking about Annabeth, and it's hurts. I think I may still have some feelings for her.

I smiled nervously at her.

"Well got to go. I'm not done training yet." I said before jogging off. They waved good bye.

More training what fun. Note my sarcasm.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for not updating for a while, so I'm going to try and make this chappie extra long. Well I hope you haven't given up on this story, and here is the chappie.**

Annabeth (POV)

I stared at the ocean, tears filled my eyes. I felt so horrible, it was burning me up, making me want to go beneath the ocean waves and drown myself.

Why am I feeling this way?

20 years ago, my ex-boyfriend Percy Jackson. Was framed for treason, and I thought he cheated on me. But later we found out that he was innocent.

We found some notes in his cabin, explaining why the maps of Olympus were in his room. He was trying to figure out where Gaia would strike.

And I found out he was never cheating on me, I saw him with another girl from the Hephaestus cabin. Hephaestus said that he was helping Percy make a ring to propose, as a favor for helping Leo get Calypso. And the girl, she was Lily Hephaestus daughter who was trying to help Percy design the shape and color of the ring.

Once I realized what I've done, the guilt settled upon me like a storm cloud of doom. I hardly ate, couldn't sleep, I got cranky and depressed.

I literally banished my boyfriend to hell.

All of Percy's friends felt horrible too, they couldn't believe they just practically killed their best friend. Why didn't I listen to Percy? Then maybe I would still be with him.

After Percy was banished me and the 7 along with Reyna, Nico, the Stolls, Clarrise, Katie and Chris all were granted a wish. We chose have immortality kind of like the Hunters of Artemis. We wouldn't age, but we can die in battle.

I felt a presence sit by me.

"I brought you a sandwich." Thalia said setting the sandwich beside me. I looked at it, it didn't look very good at the moment.

"No thanks Thalia. I'm not hungry." I mumbled.

"Thinking of Percy?" she asked, pain and guilt flared in my chest and I nodded numbly.

"I have too. It feels horrible knowing we banished our friend/cousin/boyfriend to tartarus." Thalia sighed.

"Ex-boyfriend" I muttered sadly.

We sat in a uncomfortable silence, until Connor Stoll came running up to us. He looked at his face, suggested what he was about to say was urgent.

"Meeting in the Big House." he announced. "All the Olympians will be there." then he sped off. Me and Thalia looked at each other before sprinting to the Big House, if the Olympians were there then it must be important.

When we got there, we were the last ones. Everyone else was already there. Zeus addressed us all.

"We have just received new that both Kronos and Tartarus are rising." Zeus said. Way to be blunt Zeus.

Everyone immediately went into an up roar.

"QUEIT!" Hera yelled. "We also have news that Tartarus has a champion who shall be coming by with an important message. When they do get here, remember their probable very powerful if there Tartarus champion. So try not to get them mad, so they kill someone." wow Hera is actually being smart.

"I think we should get rid of this…..Champion, when he gets here." Clarrise snarled. "Then we wouldn't have yet another problem."

"Is that all I'm recognized for? A problem?" an unknown voice said. Everyone jumped, and looked over to where the voice came from.

A figure stepped out of a dark corner in the room, he was casually picking his fingernails with a knife. I could tell my their body frame that they were male, but he was wearing a cloak so his body was concealed, he was wearing a pitch black metal mask on his face. The slits in the mask concealed his eyes so we couldn't see them, but he could still see us.

We all brought out our weapons and pointed them at him, ready to attack. He didn't seem effected by the fact that dozens of weapons were currently pointed at him.

He stopped picking his fingernails, and looked at us.

He started walking to us, either he was really bold or really stupid.

"Who are you?" asked Clarrise.

"In the words of you, Clarrise La Rue, I'm the problem you were speaking of." the hooded figure answered. Oh so he's Tartarus Champion.

"How do you know my name?!" she demanded.

"Well if I am to fight you, I need to know who you are and what your capable of." he answered. "I know about every single one of you. Annabeth Chase, Jason Grace, Piper McLean, Leo Valdez, Hazel Levesque, Frank Zhang, Conner and Travis Stoll." he named off a couple of us.

I was beginning to get really freaked out.

"Why are you here?" demanded Thalia.

"I here to for a proposal." he answered, the girls in the room looked uneasy. "Don't worry, it's not that kind of proposal. None of you girls catch my eye anyway." he eyed all the girls, but his gaze lingered on me.

Now I'm really freaked out, but I won't show it.

"I'm supposed to know if any of you want to surrender, or possible join our side. If you don't surrender or join then you sign yourself a death wish." he said.

"No way were joining you!" Jason spat. "You guys are evil!"

"Are you sure, were the evil ones. Jason Grace." he said. What? Of course their evil!…..aren't they?

"None of us are joining you." Zeus said.

"Okay your funeral." he said. He was about to leave but I remembered that he was probable from Tartarus, maybe he knows how Percy is doing.

"Wait!" I called, everyone eyed me shocked and the Champion turned toward me.

"do you know how Percy Jackson is doing?" I asked, everyone realized what I was saying and looked at the Champion eagerly. I could almost see him smirking.

"Hmm….Percy Jackson?" he said thinking. "Let's see….oh yeah the betrayed hero." we flinched when he said that, the guilt flared again.

"Yes I've seen him around Tartars, a real nasty piece of work. He is so…angry, bitter, depressed. I once had a chat with him, he talked on and on about how he was going to this puny camp burnt to the ground. How he want's to torture everyone that betrayed him." the Champion answered.

I couldn't believe what he was saying.

"I can't wait until you guys see him again, he can't wait to see you." the Champion continued. "He talks about how his own friends shunned him." Percy's friends looked down ashamed. "How his cousins disowned him" Thalia, Nico, Hazel, and Jason got tears in their eyes. "How his own girlfriend cheated on him and betrayed him." the pain and guilt was getting overwhelming. "Oh yes, you should see the crazy, insane look in his eyes. He is seriously crazy, well I guess that's because all of the torture Tartarus and Kronos put him through."

Percy was tortured? I couldn't believe it.

"Shut up!" I muttered at him.

"He will never be the same."

"SHUT UP!" I yelled, I took my knife and through it at him. He easily dodged. He took the knife in his hand an through it at me. It went through my shirt and impaled it's self in the wall so I couldn't pull it out. I was stabbed by it, it just caught on my shirt.

"That was a warning shot." the Champion said. Then disappeared.

Percy (POV)

I was wearing my black cloak, and metal mask. I was talking to my old family about surrender. I had to stop myself from taking out my swords and making them feel the pain I've carried with m through the years. But I held myself back. While I was talking about 'Percy Jackson' some if it was true but most was a lie. I wanted them to feel bad about what they did to me.

When Annabeth threw her knife at me, I dodged and threw my knife. It snagged her shirt, and impaled it's self In the wall. She couldn't move, it was in the wall to far.

"That was a warning shot." I snarled, before letting the shadows in the room engulf me.

I appeared in front of Kronos and Tartarus. "How did it go?" asked Kronos.

"They wouldn't surrender." I answered.

"That was expected." Kronos said. "I just wanted to give my kids a chance to come see me again." Kronos looked away sadly.

"It's fine, we'll explain everything to them once we win this war." I assured. Kronos smiled a little.

"Now come on, we have more training to do."

I groaned inwardly, I'm sick of training. But I followed him none the less.

I hope you guys liked it. Comment and I'll get back to you guys.

**Hey guys, my Doc MAngers isn't letting me upload any documents. So I'm adding the next chapter to this. Please be patient while I try to get this sorted out. **


End file.
